The Beginning of the End Part Three
by jediknightwing
Summary: A young Saiya-jin is recruited, as Young Justice meets Washu for the very first time! this story invovles a certain Card Captor at the end of this story.


The Beginning of The End

Part 3

Elsewhere...

It is a peaceful countryside, where the mountains and trees seem to stretch for miles across the plains. A serene setting, with the bright blue sky almost picturesque in it's beauty. And a nearby dwelling shaped almost like an igloo, painted in red and yellow hues, complements the glorious scenery. 

Nearby, in a remote and desolate part of the forest, a young boy trains on his own time, having finished his homework like his mother had asked. Almost twelve years in age, he has a developed physique that would rival anyone several ages older. A skilled fighter, he has beaten opponents twice his size, some even more powerful than he is. Not only his father, but also his father's friends have trained him as well, and on occasion, sometimes by his father's foes. He has had the opportunities that most his age could never acquire, and only dream of. But, of course, not everyone had the privilege of growing up with a Saiya-jin as a father, as Gohan had.

Gohan was the son of Goku, an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. It was very recently that his father had sacrificed himself to save the world against Cell, the super-android bent on destroying the world. Gohan, and the rest of the Z fighters, fought against Cell with everything they had, and at the end, finally ended Cell's threat once and for all. But it was his father's encouragement and sacrifice at the end that helped Gohan unleash the Kamehamea energy wave attack necessary to subdue Cell. Gohan never forgot his father's sacrifice, and vowed to become the fighter, as well as the man, he was.

After standing still, and focusing on his task, Gohan began to power up. A golden energy glow began to form around him, and crackled with electric currents. The inertia grew, until finally Gohan, with a battle cry, unleashed his power, spreading energy waves rippling across the barren fields. Lightning began to strike down around him, almost as if he had called on it himself. He allowed himself a few moments more, and then began to muscle down, not wanting to overuse his power level. Gohan looked around, and took a bit of pride in himself over improving so much over the past year. He caught his breath a bit, and then started home. Once he got there, he saw that his mother, Chi-Chi, was waiting for him. She looked a bit upset at him.

"Oh, uh, Hi Mom!" greeted Gohan, trying to sound cheerful.

"I hope you finished your homework before going off like that, young man!" Chi-Chi scolded. Chi-Chi was never too happy about Gohan learning to fight, always hoping that he would be a scholar one day. But she also realizes that he has too much of his father in him, so she allows him to train, but only after he finishes his homework.

"Of course, Mom," replied Gohan, handing her his textbooks. "See? I studied for two hours straight!"

"And trained for four hours," Chi-Chi reminded him. "Honestly Gohan, I wish you would put a little more effort into your studies and a little less time into your training. I mean really, what could you possibly be training for, anyway?"

Gohan thought about it. He was putting in a lot of unnecessary hours cultivating his fighting techniques, even for himself. But for some reason, he felt that he had to. To keep his skills honed, he rationalized. He shrugs his shoulders, indicating that he had no sensible answer for her.

"Well, come on inside, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, ushering him in, "I've got dinner waiting for you."

They started to make their way in when a female voice called out. "Gohan."

Gohan turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Did you hear that, Mom?" he asked.

Chi-Chi looked at him. "Heard what? I didn't..."

"Gohan," the voice called again. "The powers of the Super Saiya-jin are needed to help save the universe."

Hearing the voice as well, Chi-Chi grew concerned. "Gohan, go inside," she instructed. "I'll take care of this."

He tried to protest. "But Mom, what if..."

"Just do it!" she snapped. "Listen to your mother!"

As Gohan went inside, Chi-Chi got into her battle stance. "Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want with my son?"

"Mother of the Saiya-jin," the Voice replied. "We need the Son of Goku to help us in our time of need. Only his power can stop a madman from destroying the universe. He must help us stop Sephiroth, before it is too late."

"Then go find Piccolo, or Tienshya, or you know, what about Vegeta?" Chi-Chi argued. "Vegeta would probably see it as another challenge! Go find him!"

"I am sorry," replied the Voice, "But none of those fighters will serve our purpose. Only Gohan has the power to help stop Sephiroth."

But Chi-Chi stood fast in her decision. "I said NO! I've already lost a husband, and I'm not going to lose my son too! Forget it!"

The Voice pressed on. "Mother of the Saiya-jin. Believe me when I say that I understand your feelings." She sighs. "I know all too well the pain of watching your child grow before you, and not being able to care for them in their greatest need. But please know this, I would never try to bring harm to your son."

"No, of course not," deadpanned Chi-Chi. "You just want to take him to God knows where, and make him fight your battles for you! Well, forget it! You're not...!"

"No, Mom, it's okay," said Gohan, stepping out the door. He is dressed in the outfit similar to Piccolo's, from the purple togs, right down to the flowing white cape. "I'll go with her."

Chi-Chi looked at him. "You certainly will not, mister! And just WHO gave you permission to go anywhere, huh!?!"

Gohan looked up at his mother. "Dad did, Mom. He spoke to me, just now. He told me everything she's saying is true." A look of sorrow crept up. "I'm sorry Mom, but I have to do this. This is bigger than both Frieza and Cell put together. If I don't help, billions of people will die. I just couldn't live with myself, particularly if I have the opportunity to do something to prevent that."

Chi-Chi looked at him. She could see there was no talking him out of it. He has his father's desire to help those in need. "Wait here," she ordered. She then walked back into the house. When she returned, she handed Gohan a small box. 

"What's this for, Mom?" he asked.

"Use it only when you really need to," answered Chi-Chi, embracing him. "Especially if you want to come home at any time, okay?"

Gohan returned the embrace. "I will, Mom. I'll be all right, I promise." 

Elsewhere...

Washu sits at her control panel and types in a few commands on her keypad. After a few minutes of this, she swivels her chair around, folds her arms, and crosses her legs. 

"There," she said proudly. That should do it! It should be here right about..."

Suddenly the portal opens, and the Super-Cycle flies through, carrying the four screaming teammates of Young Justice, Robin, Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Impulse, with it. Robin banks the handles, and the Super-Cycle inclines, tossing the team off, where they each slam into a nearby wall, one by one. The Cycle then reclines the other way, and comes to a standstill.

"...Now!" said Washu, finishing her statement.

Robin shakes his head, as if trying to clear it. "Everyone okay?" he asked.

"I'll tell you as soon as my heart starts up again," quipped Kon, rubbing his head.

"Hera, what happened?" asked Cassie. 

"We flew into a portal," replied Bart, stating the obvious.

"Not just any portal," remarked Washu, walking over to the team, "But a trans-dimensional portal, capable of bringing anyone and anything back from any reality! And do you know just who the only one is that's capable of building such a thing?" She points to each member of Young Justice, all of whom have a puzzled look on their face. "Do you? Anyone? Well, I'll tell ya! Yer lookin' at her! The Greatest Scientist in the Galaxy! Me, Washu the Great!!"

At this point, as the team looks at her in a state of confusion, her two puppet-looking cheerleaders pop out over her shoulders.

"Washu is a Genius!" remarked Little Washu number #1.

"Washu is the Greatest!" agreed Little Washu number #2.

"Hurray for Washu!!" they both sang together. "Hurray!!"

Kon looked at Robin. "Rob, either we just died and went to Hell, or the merry old Land of Oz. Neither of which I care to be in right now."

"Um, excuse me, Washu, is it?" asked Cassie. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I don't suppose you could tell us where we are, could you?"

Washu put her finger on her cheek. "Wwweeeell, I could tell you, but only on one condition, my dear." 

"Which is?" Cassie asked.

Washu bent over to eye her directly. "Could you call me, Little Washuuu!?!"

Cassie's eyebrow went up. "Excuse me?"

"Because I'm so little," laughed Washu. "It just sounds right, don't you think?"

"Hell," mumbled Kon, nodding to himself. "Definitely Hell."

"And what about you?" Washu asked, looking at Robin. "What, did you just rob a bank or something?"

Robin looked at her oddly. "No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I'm just trying to figure out why you would be wearing a mask, that's all," replied Washu, tapping her finger on his head. "The last I checked, the only people who wear masks are either thieves, bank robbers, or super-heroes."

"Well, we're super-heroes, lady, you can be sure of that!" barked Kon. "Now, I think the lady asked you a question! Where are we?"

Washu looked at him, smiling. "Nowhere, of course."

Kon threw his arms in the air. "What kind of answer is that supposed to be?" he asked impatiently. "We have to be Somewhere!"

Washu thought about that statement, agreeing to its merits. "Okay, howabout, you're somewhere, that's Nowhere!" answered Washu, laughing.

Frustrated, Kon stood up. "Look lady, you got about five seconds before...!"

"Little Washu," interrupted Robin, also standing up, and putting his hand up in front of Kon. "Could you please tell us where we are?"

Washu smiled at him. "Well, aren't you a sweet one! You are all in my pocket dimension, of course."

Kon's jaw dropped. "Well, WHY didn't you tell us SOONER!?!" he demanded to know.

"Because you didn't say please," chuckled Washu. "And because unlike you, he was being polite. Oh, and Lightning Boy," she said, turning around to face Bart, who was standing in front of the computers. "Please don't touch my control panels, okay?"

"Okay," replied Bart, waving his hand, "And it's Impulse, not Lightning Boy." 

"Got it," replied Washu. "I'll try to remember that!"

"So now that we got all that out of the way," injected Cassie, "Um, Little Washu, could you tell us why we're here now, please?"

"Of course," smiled Washu. "You see, the universes are in danger, and I needed some help in defeating this guy called Sephiroth, so I created the portal to...."

"To recruit Young Justice, right?" interrupted Kon. "I knew it! You needed some help, and you decided to call out the big guns! Okay, just point the way, and we'll knock Sock-puppet into the next dimension!"

"Wow, an inter-dimensional crisis!" remarked Cassie. "Hera, I guess we really are ready for the big time, now! But do you really think we can handle something like that?"

"What, are you kidding?" asked Kon. "Of course we can! Between your strength, Imp's speed, my brains, and Rob's, uh, batarangs, we'll save the universe before breakfast tomorrow, right, Washer?"

"Washu," corrected Washu, "And, well, to be honest," she adds, shrugging her shoulders, "I wasn't trying to recruit any of you."

"Then, why did you create that portal in front of the Super-Cycle?" asked Robin.

Washu walked over to the Super-Cycle, and patted it on the head, as if it were a house pet. "I was actually trying to recruit this intelligent piece of machinery!"

Once again, Kon's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding! The Super-Cycle!?! What could you possibly want with that!?!" 

"Well, for one thing," said Washu, "I can tell that it's more well-behaved than you, S-Boy! And for another, this machinery is alive, and sentient machinery is what I need right now!"

Cassie looks at Robin. "Boy, this sure does wonders for one's ego, huh, Robin?"

"I wouldn't worry," said Robin. "At least now we can return home and let the Justice League know about this. So, Little Washu, when can you send us home?"

Washu was still looking at the Cycle when she answered. "I can't do that. At least, not yet."

"And why not?" asked Kon. "Give me one reason why you can't send us back right now?"

"Because the portal was a one-way deal," answered Washu. "I'll need to re-calibrate it to be able to send you back, so in the meantime, sit tight, and just relax for a bit!"

Robin placed his hand on his head. "Somehow, I just knew she was going to say that."

"Hey! Can I play video games on this thing!?!" asked Bart excitedly.

Elsewhere...

On a ravine overlooking the city, Sakura Kinomoto sat pondering her future. It was only just recently that she was judged by Yue as the Mistress of the Clow Cards after finally capturing all of the cards. Her duties as a Cardcaptor are over. Now she sits, and begins to wonder about the future. Kero, the Beast Guardian of the Seal, flies up next to her.

"Sakura," began Kero. "Are you okay? Everybody is worried about you."

Sakura didn't look at him when she responded. "I've been getting this feeling lately, you know?" She looks to the sky. "Like something big is going to happen. Really big."

To Be Continued


End file.
